Pack Mates
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: With the full moon in a couple of days, Remus stresses out when two of his friends/pack mates, James and Peter, get sick. Sirius is the only one of the Marauders that's able to be with Remus on the night of the full moon. The boys find they have more in


***-*-*-*-*-*Author's Section*-*-*-*-*-***

**Arashi: This is a Sirius/Remus fic with hint of James/Lilly on the side. What will happen now that two of the four Marauders are sick? There is only one why to find out that question. Sayen: Arashi doesn't own Harry Potter at all **

***-*-*-*-*-*Author's Section*-*-*-*-*-***

_**Moony speaking in mind and transformation**_

_Remus to Moony_

**Padfoot speaking to Moony**

Summary: With the full moon in a couple of days, Remus stresses out when two of his friends/pack mates, James and Peter, get sick. Sirius is the only one of the Marauders that's able to be with Remus on the night of the full moon. The boys find they have more in common then they expected. Request fic for AmazinglyAddictedToAnime

________________________________________________________________________

Pack mates

Couple of loud sneezes broke out in the boy's dormitory along with coughing fits alerted the dirty blond hair teen that his friends are ill. The sick stench hurt his sensitive nose along the inner wolf within whine softly at the idea of the two members of pack isn't well. The teen glance at his companion, the sight of those deep eyes and black hair made his heart flutter.

"James are you and Peter going to be well enough for going out tonight with Moony." The taller boy asks one of bedridden ones.

James's hazel eyes glaze a bit with remorse then glance at the shortest member of their group, Peter, who started coughing again. "I want to be there for you, Moony."Remus sighs softly thinking of the couple of days ago that the sudden flu that seems to be going around Hogwarts as of late. Both Sirius and he are still well enough while James and Peter aren't. The wolf with in continue to whine not wanting to get members of pack worse and still have Padfoot so won't be alone.

"Prongs, it might be best if you and Wormtail stay here for tonight. Sirius can keep me company any ways." Remus said suddenly, staring into the familiar hazel eyes of his best friend and leader of the Marauders.

Sirius smile at Remus then wrap one arm around the smaller boy answering James as Peter fell back to sleep. "It won't be that bad anyways."Remus's cheeks dust with light pink trying to hide it from his two friends and get rid of all thoughts of being kiss by Sirius. As of late he begins to see Sirius in a new light and doesn't know what Sirius prefers. Lily Evans a good friend of the marauders and James's love interest knew Remus has a small crush on Black. James watch curiously as the hint of pink became rather noticeable but Sirius didn't catch it.

'That's what I thought then.' The ebony hair teen muse lightly as the blond scold him while telling him to lie back down. 'They would make a cute couple personally.' James roll his eyes before complying with mother hen Remus feeling a bit tired now as the loud snores signal the three boys that their other member of the group is out for the night.

Sirius glance out the window seeing the sun is about to set. He taps Remus shoulder as James sigh softly before waving the two boys off when the door open to reveal a red head teen shaking her head slightly. Her green eyes remain sharp on the raven getting him to lie in the bed still almost not wanting to deal with her wrath at the moment.

Remus glances at the new comer about to say something when the red head shook her head while pushing the two boys out of the portrait. "Remy you better start heading down and have Sirius go with you. I'll stay here to watch the knucklehead and Peter." Lily spoke softly shooing the two boys. 'Remy I hope you will manage to tell Sirius your feelings.' she sent out to the blonde silently.

*Great Hall* Sirius watch Remus at the corner of his eye wondering why Remus hasn't gone on a date or something. He heard many girls though the blond is cute despite his distance from people other then James, Peter, Lily and him. What is he thinking of a guy being cute? Soft blonde hair that felt like silk between his fingers not counting for those brown eyes that took his breath away each time Sirius sees Remus at all times of the day especially in t he morning.

The two boys were glad that none of the teachers caught them walking from their rooms while it's still dinner time which is going to end soon. Slipping out the door, Remus felt the change about to begin as Moony became restless and demand to be free for a bit.

The blonde could hear the familiar voice of his other half speak at that moment. _**"It would be nice to know if mate cares for us. Both of us could have happiness and pack remains together with out falling apart. Half of pack still sick but mate offer to come with us when he could have stay with others. Lily Flower and Prongs knows of feelings and don't mind. The rat is rather blind and doesn't see it at all."**_

Cheeks flush at the term Moony use for Sirius made Remus's heart soar but worry forms in the pit of his belly. What if Sirius doesn't feel the same way as him? He knows about Lily's opinion on the subject but have no idea James was alright with him liking guys.

Answering the wolf with in, Remus sigh softly glad to see Sirius isn't paying attention to him as the sun about to set across the school grounds. _Moony, Sirius can't be our mate. He doesn't see me like that._

Moony growls angrily at his container not understanding how Remus couldn't see it. Sirius always at times make sure he was fine before others and at times made sure the blond eat something when to busy studying. He could smell that mate does love them but doesn't realize it yet in human form while at Padfoot, he does.

_**Silly fool, wait until later on and you'll understand what I mean.**_

Moony close the connection as the boy slip under the whomping willow as the transformation from boy to wolf took place. Sirius waits a few minutes out side allowing Moony to get his bearings before entering as Padfoot.

Moony glances behind him to see Sirius in his animagius form before heading to the shrieking shack for the night. Padfoot easily move to walk besides the wolf enjoying the sweet scent the wolf always gave off. Padfoot could tell Sirius is a sleep and has control for the night. Moony lick the dog's ear softly checking on his human counterpart quickly to find the blond snoring away. Padfoot growl softly a smile on his maw allaying the wolf to move closer.

Both enter the shack playing around for a while and enjoying the other's company. Padfoot slink closer to the wolf to pounce as they tumble around figuring who would be pin. Moony whine out pin on the floor as Padfoot lean over him. _**Damn it Padfoot! How is every time we do this I'm on the bottom!**_

**Probably since I'm more dominate then you are, sweet Moony. **Padfoot growls seductively, getting Moony to become shy at the words while his heart warm at the words Moony yawns tiredly as Padfoot slips off to curl around the tired wolf.

Moony grumbles softly, snuggling in the warm black fur. _**Love you Padfoot.**_

**Love you too, Moony. **Padfoot answers, falling fast asleep after his love. Both creatures didn't feel the transformation back into their human forms. Remus curls up against Sirius who held Remus rather protectively snoring in sync.

-Following Morning-

Remus felt safe and protected as bits of sunlight hit his brown eyes. He shifts over nuzzling deeper in the warmth of the body next to him. This confuses him greatly opening his eyes to find his lips near Sirius's as a blush form on his cheeks. His heart beating faster seeing Sirius sleeps as a small child with that little invisible grin upon his lips. The blond lick his lips subconsciously trying to get out of the taller boy's grip not realizing the reaction he's leaving on him.

Sirius woke up a bit feeling someone wriggling that's getting him hard. The slight feminine body against his side felt right and familiar in his arms. He suddenly got the memories of Padfoot and Moony from the night before. The play fight then the soft kisses that took place and the soft I love you filter in his mind. Sirius smirks wondering if Remus felt the same as Moony did about Padfoot. He could feel Padfoot sending soft encouragements to him as he tightens his grip on the blond.

He whispers seductively to the slight teen. "Where do you think you're going? I like where you are right now, Moony."

Shivers went down the thin frame as brown eyes met darker ones in a gaze both unable to move away. Sirius tilts the smaller one's head brushing their lips softly in a sweet yet tender kiss. Remus's mind race as elation spread through his veins as wild fire. Tears springs in his eyes as Sirius pulls away with a small smile on his lips. "You aren't playing a joke on me right?" Remus asks chokingly, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Cooing softly, Sirius whispers lovingly. "Moony, I'm not playing a joke here. I just happen to have feelings for you my silly wolf."Brown eyes widen a bit as the blush deepens, Remus could see the truth of the taller boy's words in his eyes. He saw love and protectiveness in the ever ending orbs. Remus got the memories of the soft I love you from Moony through their bond. He asks softly, "Do you mean it, Padfoot when you told me that you love me?"

Sirius kisses the blond's lips tenderly, answering devilishly. "Of course I mean it Moony. Why would I lie to the one I love? Besides you make me happy anyways and that's what matters to me."

*Gryffindor Tower*Lily smirks turning to James as he watches her. "Seems I won the little bet Potter." She tells him, kisses his cheek while James roll his eyes as a sigh came out. Lily won the bet for how long it will take for both Remus and Sirius to get together.

"Damn your ability as a seer." James grumbles as Lily snuggles next to him.

"You still love me any ways, "Lilly gloats."And you love me despite me being an idiot." James answers, kissing Lily not caring about the slight gagging noise from Peter at the sight.

________________________________________________________________________

**Arashi: Well this is my first Sirius/Remus fic. ^^ Something simply yet sweet in my opinion. Please read and review. ^^**


End file.
